125220-i-hope-we-never-get-flying-mounts-in-ws
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You do know Blizzard is not the god of MMOs and that everything they do is solid gold? On topic, I would love to see them, but I wont go asking for them just because it would take a lot of development for them to be implemented into the world. Sure the zones already look like they are finished with them, but what about going to another zone? Look at Wilderrun, its by itself. What are you going to fly over to get to it? This is just one example, but if anything, I would support space combat, or air to air combat. I like the idea of it, but I hate planes, give me a helicopter and I will be happy ^_^ | |} ---- ---- WildStar did manage to make combat a lot more fun than in WoW, so I don't see why they couldn't do the same for flying. That being said, I'm leaning towards no permanent flying mounts myself. There are places you can gain free-flight already, even if it is just for 30 seconds (for instance the Owl-statue in the Aurin starter-city, which turns you into an owl if you scientist-scan it). That is awesome, and gives you an option to really see the world from above. It's been ages since I visited that particular spot as a scientist, so it may have changed since. Anyway, I'd love to see more such "gimmicky" flight options. Like jetpack-items giving you a short period of flight while allowing you to drop bombs on people and shoot flamethrowers at other flyers. Replace your LAS with an in-flight set of controls / weapons. Incidentially, that jetpack is also pretty much in-game already, just let me lug it around in my inventory and use on a 5 min cooldown, instead of a one-off quest thing. | |} ---- Well wildstar was developed quite much later than wow...look at the combat in GW2...epic..just as good as in WS. Meaning..cant judge Blizzard based on the combat itself. But..I dont think Carbine can make personal flying mounts (like they have in wow) more fun tbo, without totally transforming how the game is played... I deffinately agrre on the gimmick thing. Temp flying jet packs etc..is always fun, but I hope its not part of combat....I tried the jetpack fighting game..what is the name? a new one?...TOTALY crap imo! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This Plus This is a SciFi Space MMORPG. They co do SO MUCH MORE with flying mounts than any other game. We could have full on shipbattles in the skys over nexus. We could have incredible flying mounts and options for WildStar. This game has amazing potential for flying mounts, and I hate to see it wasted based on someone's irritation of what a mount does. What affect would a flying mount really have now anyways with all the Instant teleportation to places LFG tool now? If it were up to me, we'd get the LFG tool teleportation removed, and instead the group finder would match people and everyone would have to manually find their way to their dungeon/adventure. And we'd get flying mounts in place of all this instant teleport crap. The instant teleport kills open world population way harder than any flying mount does. | |} ---- ---- ---- Uh. My Stalker does this all day, every day, and I never leave the ground. :lol: | |} ---- If you can fly, why would your opponent not be able to also? And even if they didn't have their own aerial transportation, land-to-air strikes are a thing. '3' | |} ---- Though I would normally agree with this, waiting till max level to get flying takes most of that out, if you are doing an old quest that's low level it will be trivial anyways and you are literally going to just blow up everything in your path, further more most of those type quests have been indoors in caves, phased areas, buildings etc where flying would be prohibited anyways. Fighting through hoards of minions and dragging them till they leash is all fun and good the first time but after that, I'm over it. I hate leveling alts in this game because of the slow mount speed, the intense grind, etc. Flying for my main would alleviate that because doing daily quests and other things would be sped up a bit so it wouldn't be 2 + hours of my day wasted on daily quests I don't even want to do but feel forced to do for rep/amps. I do so hope they reconsider. I would have to say the majority of games are for it. Those against it seem to be a small minority that are just extremely vocal. just like the people who said wildstar was fine months ago. | |} ---- ---- As Tex mentioned stalkers can and do do this currently. If this ia a concern though there could easily be a no-fly zone type mechanics setup im sure OR give NPCs surface to air abilities, which might be interesting in itself depending on how it is done. In addition to that NPC flyers as well and turrets, ec mitigate this. | |} ---- To further touch on this point, WoW is an old game with an old engine. Their "swimming in air" flight is really just translating your character through the game world on all axes. Wildstar,on the other hand, has some rudimentary physics going on with their character movement. We actually have inertia in this game. Just think of the crazy handling challenges the game could present us with when you're actually trying to maneuver a heavy ship or a wily GIGAVIND through a particularly turbulent pocket of air. Y'all are so distracted with combat (dogfights) like it's the only interesting thing an MMO can offer. What about the actual act of moving through the world? | |} ---- ---- Not to mention that what we do have is toned down(glares at hoverboards) to keep people from deaths! hahaha | |} ---- Well, one could argue that making moving through the world even harder is just plain awful. People don't even want to do simple tapping and simon says, now you want them to be pilots? Well, I'm sure someone will make an addon for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh boy. Wildstar maps are as complete as vanilla WoW maps. There are huge textureless plains between zones, forbidden instant-kill countdowns every time you go slightly off the beaten path (even inside a zone, like that big chunk of exanite-walled space in Southern Grimvault. If they ever make flying mounts, it will not be on the surface of Nexus for any time soon. | |} ---- That is fantastic, and you are correct. Not everything is about bloodshed. | |} ---- ----